Picking Up Your Peices
by drummer8907
Summary: Every time Lilly's relationships leave her heart broken, she can always count on one special guy mend things back to normal. He's getting sick of a quick fix, though, and wants a more permanent solution. A Loliver one-shot.


**AN: This is just a one-shot I wrote while pulling an all-night last night (instead of doing much studying for a test. Opps...) I think it turned out pretty well, so I decided to post. Hope you guys like it and RR.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction for Loliver.**

I sit at my desk yawning. My eyes burn from staring at the screen of my computer for hours on end. Why did Mr. Coreli have to assign this stupid history report? Why did I wait until the weekend before it was due to write it? Better yet, why was I wasting my time on a Saturday night? I should be out with my friends like every other guy.

That's just it. I'm not every other guy. I'm Oliver Oscar Oken. I'm different.

My friends are out tonight. Well, my _friend _is out tonight. She always has plans on the weekends. Once in a while we hang, but she's just been so busy lately. Too preoccupied with things to do, other people on her mind.

Other _guys_. The bad guys. The careless guys. The wrong guys.

That's just it. I'm not like those guys. I'm Oliver Oscar Oken. I'm different...

I'm the one who's left to pick up the pieces to her broken heart...

I stretch my arms out and sigh. There's no point in finishing this paper tonight when I have all day tomorrow. I log off and get myself ready for bed. Climbing in, I feel so tired that I know I'll fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

But I didn't even have time to do that...

The nano-second after my hair grazed the pillow case my cell phone started going off, and it scared me half to death. The piercing loud ring and the vibration from my nightstand made me jump back. Now I was never one for setting a billion ring tones for each contact in my phone. In fact, every caller had the same default sound, except one. She had stolen my phone one day when we were walking home from school and set it herself. Regardless of what it was, (because I honestly don't know. It was just some random sound she liked that came with my phone) I'd recognize it anywhere, anytime, and anyplace.

That's Lilly. She wanted to be different...

The screen glows a soft blue with the name "Lills" flashing at me. It's midnight. I knew where she had been earlier, and I knew exactly why she was calling.

"Hello?" I answer sleepily.

"C-Can I come s-see you?"

I sigh, but not into my phone. "I'll be at the back door. My parents are already asleep."

"O-Ok..."

She hangs up on me, like always.

I close my phone and just sit still on my bed. A part of me didn't even want to pick up. This happens so often. I don't even know why she bothers to call anymore. She should have just showed up at the door.

After a few minuets pass, I know I had to get up. I search for my robe, but can't find it. Oh well. Blue plaid pajama bottoms are just fine on their own. I hobble downstairs, tip-toeing when possible so I won't risk disturbing my parents. Like I've said, I've done this before several times. I'm a pro. It's second-nature to me by now.

One last stop in the kitchen to grab a key component and I'm ready. I am at the back door now. I know if I just crack the door in the slightest manner, I'll see her figure standing on my porch.

I did just that and there she was: dressed in the finest clothes with smudgy make-up and watery eyes.

"Hey." She sniffs.

I step outside and quietly close the door behind me. Here we go again. "Hey..."

"I'm sorry it's so late," Her voice sounds off from her stuffy nose. "But I have no one else to turn to."

This is true, she didn't. I'm her only hope. I'm the only one who listens. Like I've said a million times now, I'm different...

"It's ok. Sit down." I tell her, pointing to this two-seater rocker we have. She sit down very slowly. I walk over and take a seat next to her; my rightful and usual place. "Tell me what happened."

She's staring at the ground and doesn't want to look at me. She's crying and I don't have to ask why. I don't have to repeat my question either. I don't even have to speak at all right now; just act.

I hand her the mystery object from the kitchen. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. A way to sooth Lilly's heart is through a fudgy buddy.

This buys me a glance and the best attempt at trying to form a smile that she can give. She fumbles with the wrapper, but eventually tears it off. As she does so, I reach behind her head and tug on the blanket I keep hanging over the rocker for cool nights. For such occasions like this. I unfold it and gently wrap it around her shoulders. She looks up at me with uncertainty, but nod, letting her know it's ok to open up now.

"It's...Nick..."

I really don't know much about this Nick character. He's in Lilly's English class; the only class we don't have together. Lilly's never said much about him, but I guess they started talking one day. I'm not even sure how they started dating. She vowed never to go down the same path that she took with Matt and Lucas. Those were nasty heart aches and came with nights just like this one, believe me.

"What did he do?" I ask, trying to sound as concerned as possible. Don't take that the wrong way; I worry about Lilly all the time. I'm just growing tired of the same methods. The same events happen over and over again. It's like a bad play and I'm always the supporting bystander. "Did he use you? Cheat? Stand you up?" Though Lilly always came to me broken, the cause would change every time.

"All of the above." She replied with her head down. "And when I tried to confront him about it, he totally freaked on me."

My eyes were widening with a racing thought. "L-Lills, he...he didn't hit you or anything...did he?"

I watch as she lifts her head up to face me. A dark, runny line of salty tears and black mascara was streaming down both sides of her face. I think she tried to mutter a response, but the words got lost in her throat. She took a bite of her ice cream and closed her eyes, allowing more tears to form and fall.

"Oh Lilly..." I scoot up close and wrap my arm around her blanket-covered shoulders. She's shaking now. I feel her burry her head in the side of my chest (my _shirtless _chest) and sob softly. "Don't cry, babe."

Yes, I just called my best friend babe. We do that sometimes. Normally, we're just joking around, but this time I'm serious.

Her tears felt oddly warm on my skin. I reach over and run my hand through her hair. Even when it's tangled it's still a beautiful blonde.

"W-Why does this always happen to me?" She lets out a wine. "What am I doing wrong?"

Oh, I know what she's doing wrong. She's making the same mistakes. It's like she searches for the trouble makers and the heart breakers. One would think after so many failed relationships she would want someone different.

But what do I know? I'm just the mender. I supply the duct tape for a quick repair then she's off; destined to be a repeat offender.

I sigh and prepare my normal speech. "He just wasn't the right one." I continue stroking her hair.

"There'll never be a right guy for me!" She's crying heavily now. So much so that I can barely understand her muffled words. If this hadn't happened a million times before, I'd be lost, but I know what to do.

"Shh, Lilly, don't say that." I'm doing the best I can to comfort her. My voice is soft and sweet. "There's a right person for everybody. It just takes some a little more time to find theirs than others. You'll find yours some day. I know you will."

She rubs her face against my chest, trying to shake her head 'no'. She accidentally bumps me with her ice cream. I feel her scoot back slightly in embarrassment, but I assure her it's no big deal.

"Maybe..." I'm going out on a limb with this next statement. "Maybe you're just not looking in the right place..."

"I just can't be loved!"

I stop all moments and stare down at her. "Now that's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said." She hides her head in shame like I'm scolding her when I'm doing just the opposite. "You're smart, you're funny, you're sweet- you're...you're beautiful..."

All of the sudden, I stop feeling her tears. She's just hunched over and pressed against me. I raised my hand to her chin and gently tilt her head up with my pointer finger so that our eyes could meet.

"And some day you're going to make one lucky guy very happy..."

I saw a shimmer in her eyes like she was about to start crying again. "You...you really think so?"

My brain scrambles to tell my nerves that I need to form a smile. I need to let her know everything's going to be ok...but somehow it never is. Somehow we'll end up in this spot again. Somehow she'll get hurt her again. Somehow she by passes my true message in these recovery talks every time. Though I believe in her, I never know if she believes in me.

A sweet smile graces my lips as I loose myself in her blue eyes. "I know so..."

Now comes the only part of these meetings that I enjoy. She leans in and traps me in her arms, squeezing tight. I mimic those actions and here were are in an loving embrace. Well, to her it's just a caring, best friend hug. Calling it a loving embrace is just my heart talking.

No one ever stops to think that _I_ might be a victim. That_ I _might have a broken heart, too. No one's ever there with ice cream, a fuzzy blanket, or caring words to help _me_...

Sadly, this never lasts as long as I want it to (I supposed asking for all eternity isn't realistic.) She's always the first to pull away. She knows when she's had her fill of me. My healing powers must work too well too fast.

As she releases me and backs away, I feel the heat instantly evaporate from my body. I feel cold, sticky spots on my chest where her chocolate-stained face had been.

"I'm sorry." She blushes at me.

"Chocolate doesn't stain your skin." I let a tiny laugh escape and I notice that she does the same thing.

We remain seated and keep to ourselves for a minute or two. She's making sure everything ok in her mind. On the other hand, I keep wishing she would still feel uneasy and want to stay longer. I want her to need to be with me longer. I only dream of her realizing the truth one day.

When she hands me the fudgy buddy wrapper, I know it's time. She's ready to leave, and there's no stopping her. I watch as she lifts the blanket off, folds it, and returns it back to where it belongs. Maybe we both have this down to a science.

"Well, I've got to go before my parents realize I'm missing." She pats her hand on my leg, leans in to rest her head for the briefest amount of time possible on my shoulder, and says the one sentence I love to hate:

"Thanks, Oliver. You're a great friend."

That's exactly what I am to Lilly. A friend. Nothing more, nothing less...

And it drives me crazy...

She gets up off the rocker and wipes her eyes. I wonder why she always tries to cover up her tears with everyone else. I'm the only one who has ever seen her cry.

And she's the only one who has ever _made me cry_...

She turns to say goodnight, but I'm off in my own zone. I'm spacing out over the fact that I don't think I can another meeting like this. No, I _know_ I can't. Another jerk hurt her, which in turn, hurts me. No doubt I will have a confrontation with this Nick fellow. He's going to get a beating from me for what he did to her. (What she doesn't know is that I've taken vengeance for her on all of the losers she's cried over in my arms. Matt, Lucas, they all deserved what I gave them as punishment. This freak will, too.)

But I don't deserve the punishment she is giving me. I'm being strung along to cure her aliments when I've got the biggest case of love sickness ever imagined.

"Well...bye..."

Even though I'm still having these thoughts, enough of my brain is functioning to allow me to hear her last words. I can see her starting to creep away, down the stairs and out on the walkway. My brain and heart are having a fierce battle for dominance. Who's going to win out in this one? I'm a going to let her keep getting hurt so that she comes crying to me late at night? Or am I got fight back with the one though that's been burning away at me all these years.

Before her shadow becomes too far and fuzzy, I stand up and call out to her.

"Wait. Lilly?"

She turns to face me but doesn't speak. She just looks at me and waits for me to continue.

"What if I could promise you no more heart break?"

She begins to walk back up the porch stairs towards me. "What are you talking about?"

"What if I could promise you'd never have the feeling of a broken heart again?" I rephrase myself. My words seem to make more sense this time, though I'm still as scared as ever.

"You can't promise me that." So she _doesn't _believe in me. "No one can."

"_I _can." I move in her direction. We meet in the center of the porch. "I know the one sure-fire way that will never have you ending up out her in tears with me ever again."

"I appreciate all you do for me, but that's something I have figure out on my own."

My head just sinks. I don't want to say another word to her.

She places a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks again."

I wish it would linger, but it doesn't. She just pulls it back and turns to leave for real this time.

But my heart won't let her...

She has taken no more than three steps when my heart is declared the winner in it's battle with my brain. I run up behind, spin her around, and plant a soft, yet short kiss on her lips. I could still taste some chocolate remains but more importantly, I was saving Lilly from true heart break.

When I pull away, I could see the look of confusion in her eyes first and foremost. This sent a warning shivering through my nerves and I panicked.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Lilly. I- I don't know wha-what came over me and-"

"You...you really do know."

"Uh, kn-know what?" I 'm still in panic mode.

"How to fix my heart permanently."

I felt her move a hand and wrap it around my back. She looks up at me and I notice she's got that sweet smile on her face. My dream comes true as she starts to kiss me back. No longer am I Oliver Oscar Oken: _the different guy_. I'm Oliver Oscar Oken: _Lilly Truscott's guy_.

It seems like ages, but we broke apart, I can hear her voice.

"I could always count on you to pick up the pieces to my shattered heart."

I rest my head against her and look down at her with the biggest smile at my lips. "Now you'll never have to."

**Just some Lollie love. I know I still have one more chapter of my story _For The Heart I Once Had_ to finish. I really hope to have that up soon. This idea was just eating away at me last night, and I can't switch on and off my creativity. When it's on, it's on full force and can't be ignored. I hope everyone liked this story and reads up on some of the other things I have done.**

**-drummer8907**


End file.
